


You’re My Light in The Darkness

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Cute Theo, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Outage, Soft Theo, Thiam Feels, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: When the power goes out, Liam wishes he never hung up so many scary decorations.Prompt – Electricity goes out
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You’re My Light in The Darkness

“No, we are just spending it together.” Liam said into the phone as he hung up more spiderwebs. “Well, we scheduled the party for tomorrow since you little shits are busy today.”

“Who are you talking to?” Theo said as he walked into the room. He was carrying a box of mini skeletons.

“Mason, he and Corey were wondering what we were playing on doing for Halloween. _After_ they took a raincheck on us just so they could have dress up sex.” Liam said the last part into the phone and Theo could hear Mason stuttering in shock. Theo laughed.

“Stop bullying your best friend and help your boyfriend put up these decorations.” Theo said. “If we finish on time then maybe we could also have some dress up sex.”

It was Liam’s turn to stutter as Theo sexily walked away.

 _“Looks like you have something to get to.”_ Mason said, clearly smirking.

“Oh, shut up.” Liam said fondly. He hung up the phone and went to go and look for Theo. The older boy was in the extra room in their apartment. Theo was still working on converting it into a library. In the six months that they had been living in the apartment, Theo had managed to complete two walls and six shelves. Nolan had made a joke about Theo being the DIY husband of their relationship and Liam had to agree. Theo had refused to use any shelves from Ikea.

“Took you long enough.” Theo said as he placed two skeletons next to each other on a finished shelf. The problem with Theo’s library project was that he had turned the extra room into a construction site. Even for werewolves, it was a dangerous room to be in.

“I was saying goodbye.”

“For that long? Someone might thing that you weren’t going to see each other tomorrow.” Theo smiled as he got out another two skeletons. Liam sat down on the couch next to the decorations box and pulled out a skeleton and started playing with it. “At least grab the spiderwebs and set them up.”

“Sending me up and down like I’m your errand boy.” Liam sulked as he left the room to get the spiderwebs box. When he got back Theo had left to decorate another room. Liam heard some movement and guessed that his boyfriend was downstairs in the kitchen. He grabbed the stapler and some of the fake spiderwebs and began his work.

The power went out as Liam was trying to staple some webs to one on Theo’s unfinished shelves. This cause the stapler to miss the webs and go straight into his hand.

“Bloody fuck.” Liam cursed as he quickly pulled out the staple from the back of his hand. He sucked on the wound, waiting for it to heal. “Looks like I’ll have to use night vision.”

*

Theo was lighting another candle when he heard Liam screaming. It was screaming from fear, he could even smell it in the air.

“Liam!” Theo shouted as he ran up the stairs, and to the room he left Liam in. Liam was tangled up in some of the spiderwebs that they put up and a skeleton. Theo grabbed the struggling boy and pinned his arms down his side, trying to prevent him from hurting himself in the unfinished room. “Liam, you’re fine.”

Liam stopped fighting. He was panting hard and seemed to be trying hard to push down his fear. Theo took his shaking his hands and held them tightly enough to stop the shaking. After ten minutes of sitting like this, Theo unwrapped himself from the now calm boy. Liam made a move to stop Theo.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I just want to get you out of the decorations.” Theo assured him before moving to remove the fake webbing. “What’s got you so worked up? You do remember that you are a werewolf, right?”

“If you are going to make fun of me then you can go.” Liam snapped, getting ready to stand up. Theo wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend and softly kissed Liam’s crown.

“I’m not making fun of you Liam. I need to know what’s bothering so I can help.” Theo said into Liam’s hair.

“I don’t know. I was fine when the lights went out. I couldn’t see so I used my werewolf eyes then I don’t know what happened. Everything looked much scarier like that.” Liam explained sighing.

“That’s okay. We can work around that.” Theo said. He got back to untangling Liam from the cloth webs before throwing the skeleton on to the nearby couch. He pulled Liam to his feet, kissed his head then led him out of the room. “Close your eyes. I’ve got you.”

Liam followed the older boy’s instructions as Theo led him through their apartment. He wasn’t sure where they were going but he trusted his boyfriend. They had come a long way and it would have been stupid for Liam not to trust Theo. Not after everything they had been through.

“Sit here and wait for me. I won’t take long.” Theo pushed Liam onto the bed and kissed his forehead again before leaving the room. He was back less than five minutes, closing the door behind. Theo switched on his phone torch and placed it on the side table. “Okay get into bed.”

“What did you go and do?” Liam asked as he did as he was told. Theo pulled out his laptop and got on to the bed.

“I was switching of the candles. We don’t want to start a fire.” Theo smiled and kissed Liam’s lips. “I hear that Project Power is an interesting movie.”

“No horror movie for the Halloween theme?” Liam asked as he snuggled into Theo’s side. Theo pressed the play button.

“You were screaming because of decorations and your werewolf vision. I don’t want to aggravate anything. Let’s just watch an awesome movie and eat the snacks we were supposed to give out.” Theo laughed but Liam could hear that he wasn’t making fun of him.

“Fine, the movie started already.” Liam scowled but could only hold it for a bit before he smiled.

Halfway through the movie there was a knock on the apartment door.

“Trick or Treat!” Came the voice from the other side. Liam groaned while Theo laughed.

“Let me go and get it. I promise I will be back soon.” Theo said as he slid out of bed.

“You don’t need to. Let them think that we are not here.” Liam said as he held on to his older boyfriend’s arm.

“Liam, let me go and feed the kids.” Theo laughed and pulled away. Liam pouted and Theo kissed it away. They both leaned into the kiss before parting, both breathless. “Can’t keep them waiting.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Liam kissed Theo one more time before sitting back in the bed.

“I won’t.” Theo winked before going to answer the door.


End file.
